The use of automated commercial dishwashers, and other washing machines, in a variety of settings, such as restaurants, hotels, or nursing homes, among others, is widely known. A continuing problem is that such dishwashers release heat and vapor into the environment in which they operate. In situations where the operational environment is significantly colder than the operating temperatures of the machine, the vapor released by the machine will often condense on other articles in the immediate area, thereby creating the potential for mold and bacteria growth, as well as contaminated droplets falling onto food or food preparation surfaces.
A solution to the problem has been to provide a ventilation hood above the machine that captures and removes the heated air and vapors released from the dishwasher. This is expensive and not energy efficient due to the fact the typical hood must operate at a minimum of 400 cubic feet per minute to capture the heat and vapor released by the machine. Further, as the air captured by the hood is discharged from the building and new air must be introduced into the building, the new air must be air conditioned before or as it is introduced into the building.
One example of a dishwasher machine with a water vapor vent and recovery system is disclosed in Monsrud, et al., US 2004/0261820 (App. 10/610,330), the complete disclosure of which is specifically incorporated herein by specific reference for all purposes. This system, however, requires a plurality of driver nozzles operating at elevated pressures to pull the vapor from the washing chamber interior. Such systems also can be expensive and not energy efficient.